Game mechanics
This is to show how aspects of the game work Gameplay *The faster the game goes, the less effective towers are, as they either miss more, or they aren't as fast. (Speeding up the game speeds cubes up more than it speeds up towers). *When you push the boundaries, such as tower range, then towers may not work as intended. *Cash gained from winning a match is split among all players, so if a map and difficulty say 400 cash, and there are 4 people in the match, you will only get 100 cash. *Furthermore on multiplayer, coins gain from cubes and advancing to next waves is also split among all the players in the match, meaning solo is easier usually. *Lastly on multiplayer, if you do a multiplayer match, the starting money is less than if you started on solo, so if you end up soloing a map, choose the solo match feature rather than multiplayer match feature. *You still get cash even if you lose, depending on how far you got. *Rarely, you can place a tower inside a tower if you and someone else place the towers in the same spot at the same time. *The range you see on preview towers does not take into account perks or research for range. *Sometimes you can place towers off edges or in terrain etc. *In the bottom left of the screen, there is a circle that shows either a pause sign or an arrow sign. That is the autoplay button which makes the waves start automatically, without you needing to manually start waves. *The donation GUI can be found by clicking on a person's picture at the top of the screen, so you can donate money. *According to the creator, the max tick rate or FPS is 20 per second, so perks making towers go over this are ineffective, and might be why faster game speed makes towers less effective than cubes. Orbs They resemble a sphere, with a color (depending on rarity) and can be opened to get perks **Basically loot boxes, as you get a random perk from them (Legalized gambling for kids, kind of sick concept). *Can be found for free on the lobby map, mainly in the ice fields. *Can be bought in the shop at lobby *The lobby map will randomly spawn orbs, it can spawn Basic orbs to Imperial orbs, the lowest tier orbs spawn commonly. Research *Another part of the shop, below orbs. *Affects all your towers . *Multiplicative to perks as well Perks ☀https://mechacubes.wikia.com/wiki/Perks * Perks are boosts that buff your towers, once you apply them to your tower . * Perks may not work depending on the perk and upgrade path you choose, such as dynablocks are not compatible to the upgrade flame trail on flamethrower. * Rare+ perks do not stack, meaning if you add two capitalist to a tower, the upgrades will still cost the same as if you just had one capitalist perk on that tower. This also means collectible perks do not stack. RobloxScreenShot20180913_031429562.png|Multiple free orbs in the lobby RobloxScreenShot20180916_024205956.png|Flame trail can't hit cubes at the edge of the radius due to too much range boost. Range research.png|showing how rare+ perks do not stack. RobloxScreenShot20180921_171223439.png|How to donate and autoplay Collector perk research.png|Collectible perk stacking research Category:Game Mechanics